throwback_tropang_gayblyaoifandomcom-20200213-history
Gay/BL/Yaoi Juvenile Porno
Gay/BL/Yaoi Juvenile Porno (also known as Gay/BL/Yaoi Erotic Novel) is a male oriented was used, for illustration example of novel and comic late 1960s. It is a novel entertainment, including the seme-uke, and those of inhuman treatment and even. Is one genre of novel functional 1. Sometimes referred to as Gay/BL/Yaoi juvenile porno is rare and also referred to as Gay/BL/Yaoi Romance Smut Novel for female oriented. Features As characteristic elements in the genre of status quo, things such as the following may be mentioned. As for what is published now, the main effects of the novel group of works have been published from the label of the Gay/BL/Yaoi erotic novel is strongly everywhere, such as differences in readership that is aimed primarily produces the differences from the functional novel Gay/BL/Yaoi it is a factor such. 'Style Format' :Is written in relatively plain language, print is also slightly bigger. If you see only the format of a paperback book, the common denominator of the Gay/BL/Yaoi erotic novel is often rather than functional novel Gay/BL/Yaoi. Design which followed the style of the novel label, something colorful coloration is often Book Design of a common label. 'Work Title' :The nomenclature of the work title, the tendency has become the mainstream in the Gay/BL/Yaoi erotic novel that time is reflected straight in many cases. Similarly, that there is a tacit understanding that Do not let the (very) appeared seme character other than the hero. 'Illustration' :Many of the illustrator personnel and the like original person in charge of the cartoonist dealing with Gay/BL/Yaoi Mature Comic, it's Book Design centered character of a similar type of a person, but sensual graphic novel-like functional bomba novela general basic differ widely in quality. The illustrator personnel, person who is also active as illustrator of the person in charge is often Gay/BL/Yaoi erotic novel. 'Character Set and Work Setting' :Gay/BL/Yaoi Juvenile Porno is received in audience view of the world, such as fantasy and SF, which is contraindicated in terms of sales on, and also widely used. For character set building and arena setting, the discretion given to the author than the functional Gay/BL/Yaoi erotic novel typical is large, including the dramatic element era and the modern school. There is a case of setting the characters that have and some supernatural powers or special ability. Expanded to become an opportunity to settings and the ability to fire through sexual excitation and sexual intercourse, accident over the special ability to cause sexual scene in many cases. 'Sexually Explicit' :Mainly on those of Kikay and novel-like, page ratio occupied by the Sexually explicit than the functional fiction usually is low, many pages are devoted to the representation Kikay and depiction romance novel, romantic comedy manner (rape thing is that does not apply). Gay/BL/Yaoi erotic novel tone is further emphasized, what a sexual illustrator and depiction but it would end up the so-called "foreplay" phase, even having no depiction of sexual intercourse behavior to the point. 'Media Mix' :Library for original work, Because there is a conflict with the Digital Novel, various media mix deployed, a very low rate, which is performed for adult tv movie in particular (tv movie of the functional original work novel is also present in small number and Gay/BL/Yaoi juvenile porno). For some elements, the features of the more even is very similar to the Boys Love to draw a handsome youth of homosexuality in women, but it is less confused. However, albeit rare in juvenile porno, but some that suggest story deployed is seen it and homosexual depiction of male characters together with entwined elements bisexual manner in drawing the human relationship. Will be launched in paperback many novels more usually, it published scores in recent years paperback said that increasing, a substantial proportion of that will be launched in paperback pocket edition is also a feature. Other Media 'Gay/BL/Yaoi Juvenile Porno and Adult TV Movie' :Connection of Gay/BL/Yaoi Juvenile Porno and Adult TV Movie an old. The first place is not the genre itself that Gay/BL/Yaoi juvenile porno, has emerged as a derived form of the novel simply and directly, with the origin of the maximum in published works version of Adult Adult TV Movie. 'Gay/BL/Yaoi Juvenile Porno and Digital Novel' :Digital Novel is also published in many Gay/BL/Yaoi Juvenile Porno, professional label is also present. 'Gay/BL/Yaoi Juvenile Porno and Novels of Other Genres' :For Gay/BL/Yaoi juvenile porno, there is a case that has written artists that you are sphere of activity of the original novel is changing the pen name. Order to be effective from the point of view is because there is a tendency novel side of the non-porno, and hate that used the pen name that is used in porno, and use separate non-porno and porno in the zoning, this change voluntarily writer side there are also those who are performing. However, there is also a case for the purpose of maintenance, such as the label image, publisher side of the strong position is enforcing. Label Series That Launched the Gay/BL/Yaoi Juvenile Porno 'Adult Male oriented filipino novel label in currently ongoing' *Belen Publishers **Pop Puso Aklatan **Makatas Aklatan **Cruel Obnoxious Aklatan *Masedo Inc **Hasel Majestic Juvenile Porno Novel **Sloppy Majestic Juvenile Porno Novel **Garrulous Majestic Juvenile Porno Novel *Sunshine Publishers **Juvenile Porno Nobela Push Label **Juvenile Porno Nobela Malibog Push Label **Juvenile Porno Nobela Black Push Label *Valmorida Aklat **Sweetlove Mega Juvenile Porno Novel **Sexual Mega Juvenile Porno Novel **Sousa Valkyrie Mega Juvenile Porno Novel See also Category:Philippines Novel Category:Philippine Gay/BL/Yaoi related Novel Category:Erotic Novels